


Platonic Prompts

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Platonic FreezerBurn, Platonic Ladybug, Platonic Whiterose, Rare Romantic Whiterose, Romantic Bumbleby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Platonic prompts for our girls. Enjoy watching this found family make each other laugh, cry and everything in between.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ladybug friendship. With Blake and Yang dating, Ruby and Blake need to have a little... chat.

“I’ll be back in a minute, baby. I want to talk to Weiss.” Yang murmured as she kissed Blake softly. Blake smiled and let out a soft chuckle.

“Play nice.”

“Or what?” Blake simply cocked an eyebrow, grin turning sharp.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Blake teased lowly. Her sensitive hearing picked up on how Yang swallowed thickly. Having been dating for a month, she had quickly found out that the quickest way to shut her girlfriend up was to be as suggestive as possible. Yang talked a big game but she was just as weak at the knees as anyone else.

“I’m just going to go. Before you seduce me, you temptress.” Blake let out a giggle as her partner left the room with what certainly was a purposeful sway to her hips. Blake sighed dreamily. It had taken her some time to stop feeling like Yang was a hero just for doing what should be expected in a healthy relationship. Adam had so warped her view of love that everything that Yang did felt like a goddess bestowing a gift upon her. Hell, some days she still felt in awe of the beautiful woman she got to crawl into bed with each night. But she now knew that this is what a normal relationship was. That she was being treated this way, not because Yang was some hero, but because she, Blake, deserved it. That’s not to say all of Blake’s scars were healed. Far from it. She still had plenty of bad days. But she was healing. She was learning. And she knew that she had always deserved more than what he taught her.

“Hey Blake!” Blake was jerked out of her reverie by her friend, leader and girlfriend’s sister jumping onto her bed. Blake let out an amused laugh. Ruby Rose, ladies, gentlemen and everyone in between. The absolute definition of purity. That was currently smirking at her. “Stop daydreaming about sucking my sister’s soul out through her mouth, please. I need to talk to you.” Blake immediately choked.

“Ruby Rose!” She coughed out.

“Sorry. Couldn’t resist.” Ruby grinned cheekily.

“Gods. Weiss is such a bad influence on you.” Blake muttered. But she smiled at the goofy smile that crossed the young leader’s face. She knew that look. Yang directed it her often enough. “Oh, you poor little lovesick puppy.” Blake laughed, dodging the pillow that was thrown at her.

“Ugh, you’re just as bad as your girlfriend!” Ruby laughed. “I wanted to talk to you about Yang.” Blake sighed softly. The sisters were fiercely protective of each other so she expected a talk like this.

“Is this the part where you threaten to cut me into teeny, tiny pieces with Crescent Rose if I hurt your sister again?” Blake jokes weakly. Ruby’s eyes widened in horror as she flailed her hands around.

“Nononono! No! That’s not- I know you didn’t mea- I know you wouldn’t hurt her!” Ruby yelped. Blake blinked at her in surprise. “I trust you! More importantly, Yang trusts you and that’s what matters. I just wanted to thank you.”

“Thank me?! For what?!” Blake gasped at her friend.

“You did something that no one has ever been able to do. You proved Yang wrong. That just because people leave, it doesn’t mean they don’t care. You showed her that people sometimes leave because they care so much and are so scared of something happening to her. You proved that some people come back.” Ruby sniffed. “You taught her that she’s worth staying around for. She doesn’t like to admit it, but Yang has been hurt. A lot. And she’s still dealing with a lot of those scars. And I know she suffered with the loss of her arm and still struggles with it. And with what happened in Argus, too.” Blake flinched lightly. It was getting easier. But it still hurt. For both her and Yang. “You make it easier for her. You make her happier. Brighter. She’s more herself with you. I wanted to thank you for that.” Blake reached over and pulled Ruby into a hug.

“You don’t need to thank me, Ruby. She’s done so much for me, too.” She she whispered. “I love her. I’ll always be here for her. For as long as she’ll have me. Which is probably forever if she has any say about it.” She finished lightly, earning a watery chuckle from them both. Ruby pulled back and smiled at her. Blake smiled back, blinking slowly at her friend affectionately.

“Good. So when are you going to propose? Oh! Is it going to be a grand gesture? Or something small and casual? Wait! You could do a flash mob!”

What? Ruby! I’ve only been officially dating her for a month! I’m not marrying your sister yet!”

“But Blaaake! Then you would be my sister in law!” Blake sighed wearily. She felt a surge of admiration for her girlfriend for growing up with this girl. Ruby was energetic as a sixteen year old. What the hell was she like as a six year old?! But she couldn’t help but smile when her friend snickered.

She had always wanted a little sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- lap pillow and crying in front of each other for the freezerbros.
> 
> After losing her birth family, Weiss finds herself comforted by Yang.

Yang sighed softly as she looked down at the heartbroken girl in her lap. Weiss has just basically given her family an ultimatum; stop treating her as they had or she would cut off all contact. Suffice to say, Weiss’s family had chosen to disown her.

When Blake and Ruby has gone to get some food, Blake had gently pulled them to the side and expressed concern. She knew what it was like to leave a toxic situation. How painful it was. She had quietly told Yang and Ruby that they had to be ready. That she had had a break down shortly after leaving Adam and she had had no one there for her. She had expressed hope that at least one of them could be there for Weiss.

Weiss’s breakdown came half an hour later. When Yang has heard the painful sobs coming from Weiss’s bunk, she had been quick to move. She had comforted Ruby often enough that picking Weiss up and hugging her was second nature. After Weiss had cried her tears, Yang had gently guided her to use her lap as a pillow, gently stroking her hair and singing a gentle lullaby that Summer used to sing to her.

“I apologise, Yang.” Weiss made no move to get up. The poor thing was so drained.

“No. Don’t apologise, Weiss. You’ve done a very difficult thing. You’ve put your family in their place. And I know it hurts. But we are all so, so proud of you.” Yang murmured soothingly. “I know your family’s… not the best. And I know they treated you unfairly. But I want you to know that your not alone. Team RWBY? We’re a family. And we love you. Don’t forget that.” Weiss let out a small sniffle. “And I know that Ruby and I find it difficult to relate to what you’ve gone through, but we can try to understand. You can talk to us.”

“I know. Thank you.”

“Um. Blake said to tell you that, while your stories are different, they’re from a similar book. She wants you to know that if you need somebody to talk to who might understand on a more… personal level, she’ll be happy to be there for you. We all are.”

Weiss let out a couple more sniffles before nodding. She sat up and made a comment about cleaning up before dinner and headed to the bathroom. Yang sighed gently to herself. Weiss was going to need all of their support. And they would always be there for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monochrome talking about their love life prompt.
> 
> Weiss finally opens up to somebody about her sexuality.

“Be straight with me, Blake. You’re gay, right?” Blake coughed as she sat up in her bunk. With Ruby catching up with Penny and Yang working with the Atlesian scientists for her arm, Blake was left to her own devices. She had been trying to read but honestly wasn’t having the easiest time. She missed Yang terribly, as embarrassing as it felt to admit. So she really hadn’t expected her sexuality to be brought up at all. Especially not by Weiss Schnee.

“Uh. Firstly, I can’t be straight with anyone.” Blake smirked at her friend’s exasperation. “Secondly, I’m actually Bi.”

“Oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-“ “it’s okay, Weiss. I’ve never really talked about it. Although, I am curious as to what made you think I was gay.” She said, smiling reassuringly at Weiss.

“Oh please.” Weiss scoffed. “You’re far from subtle. Especially with a certain partner of yours.” Blake instantly flushed at Weiss’s teasing tone.

“Can you blame me?” She muttered. But when Weiss hesitated, she frowned in concern. “Weiss? What is it?”

“I don’t know how to say it.” Weiss mumbled. Blake sighed gently.

“Weiss. I know that we’ve had our… differences. But I love you like a sister. You can talk to me.” Blake watched as Weiss inhaled deeply.

“How did you know you liked boys and girls?” Weiss blurted our before covering her mouth. She appeared aghast at her own outburst.

“I’ve always known. Boys were cute. Girls were cute. Cuteness all around. It’s not something that I personally struggled with. Then again, I grew up in a less… restricted environment than you did. Weiss? Why are you asking me this?” Blake had a funny feeling she already knew the answer.

“I think that I might be like you.” Weiss said after a moments hesitation. Blake immediately got up and wrapped her arms around Weiss, pulling her into a firm hug.

“Okay. I love you and I’m proud of you. Thank you for telling me.” She murmured into Weiss’s hair. Her mother had told her the exact same thing. She was sure that Weiss needed to hear it.

“Thank you, Blake.”

“If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me or Yang.” Yang had made her own orientation very clear already. Blake knew that she’d be more than ready to help Weiss.

“Any advice about women?” Blake snorted, amused.

“That’s the million lien question, Ice Queen. I barely know what I’m doing myself.” Weiss snickered.

“Considering how you and Yang dance around each other, I’m not surprised.” Blake let out a playful growl and gave Weiss a gentle shake before returning back to her bed.

“Of course I don’t know what I’m doing with her. Have you seen Yang?!” Blake grinned at the flush on Weiss’s face.

“I’m not going to ogle at the woman you’re interested in, Blake.”

“You can admit that she’s attractive, Weiss.”

“… okay. I guess that she’s… kind of aesthetically attractive.” Oh this sweet summer child.

“Hot, Weiss. The word you’re looking for is hot.” Blake gave a snicker when she noticed Weiss’s blush deepen.

“Okay. Yes. She is. But she’s not my type, I don’t think.”

“Then what is?”

“Excuse me?” Blake sighed.

“I’m asking about what kind of person you like.” Weiss frowned.

“I’ve never talked about this sort of thing before.” Blake smiled at her. “Um. I don’t know.”

“That’s okay. You don’t have to.” Weiss smiled gratefully.

“Would you like to talk about what you like about you and Yang?” Weiss smiled kindly at her for a moment before face palming. “Wait…”

And so… Weiss Schnee spent the next hour listening to her friend ramble on about her partner. Not that Weiss entirely minded. She was very happy for her friends. She just wished that they would hurry up already so that she didn’t have to put up with their ridiculous pining.

She was definitely going to embarrass them on their wedding day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - platonic monochrome tickle fight.
> 
> This one... is really stupid 😅

Blake stared at her friend. Weiss stared back.

“Blake.”

“Weiss.”

“That last chocolate éclair belongs to me.” Weiss stated.

“Not if I grab it first.” Blake whispered in her friend’s face.

When Ruby has texted them saying that there was only on éclair left, the two had immediately tried to establish who was getting it. Which is why Blake threw a pillow at her friend and ran out the door. She was barely to the lift when she felt herself thrown into the wall by one of Weiss’s glyphs.

“Schnee!” She yelled out as Weiss ran into the lift. Weiss merely waved at her as the doors closed. Blake narrowed her eyes and ran towards one of the open windows and jumped out, using her semblance to land safely before running towards the cafeteria. When she saw Weiss, she acted on impulse and tackled her, pinning her to the ground and tickling her sides.

“Wha- nohohoo!” Weiss howled as Blake danced her fingers up her sides. Blake smirked and was about to get up when Nora walked out of the door. With a chocolate éclair.

The two blinked at each other before Weiss used her semblance to throw Blake off of her and into the ground. Weiss then sat on her knees and proceeded to poke Blake’s ribs without mercy, causing Blake to shriek and try to wiggle away.

“You are insufferable!” Weiss snapped, but Blake could see clear amusement in her eyes.

“What? Have you never had a tickle fight over a chocolate éclair before “ Blake’s grin fell when Weiss spoke.

“I’ve never had a tickle fight period.”

“Then let’s change that, shall we?”

And that was how Ruby and Yang walked out to see what was considered the two most serious members of their team in a tickle fight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - platonic freezerburn where one sits on the the other to annoy them.

Yang heard the familiar sound of Weiss’s boots and sighed wearily. It sounded like somebody had royally pissed the Ice Queen off and now Yang had to deal with the fallout. Which was less than ideal when Yang was trying to workout.

“Yang Xiao Long.” Weiss growled. Oh boy. This was going to be great. What exactly had her so worked up?

“What is it, Princess?” Yang muttered as she continued with her pushups. She really just wanted to be left to finish her workout but knowing Weiss, that might not happen. “Is there a problem?” She added, as an afterthought.

“Your girlfriend is the problem!” Weiss hissed as she sat on Yang’s back none too gently.

“Hey!” Yang protested before rolling her eyes. It wasn’t much of a difference, really. She could deadlift an Ursa and Weiss weighed a hundred pounds soaking wet so it was like having somebody setting a feather down on her back. “And what has my perfect, beautiful, amazing, intelligent and badass girlfriend who has never done anything wrong ever done to earn your wrath?” Yang smirked, thoroughly pleased with herself. She knew exactly how to get under Weiss’s skin.

“Oh please, spare me your sap.” Weiss grumbled, purposefully wiggling against Yang’s spine.

“Cut that out, woman! I’m trying to workout here!” Yang snapped.

“Well, tell _your_ woman to stop tormenting me.”

“What has Blake even done?!” Yang huffed.

“…” Weiss remained silent. Yang quirked an eyebrow. That was interesting.

“Weiss, I can’t help you if you don’t tell what Blake’s doing.” Yang sighed wearily, giving up and laying down on her stomach.

“… she keeps insinuating that I am interested in her friend.” Weiss grumbled.

“Ooohhh. Mila, Tole, right?” Yang said, purposefully getting the name wrong. She and Blake had been suspicious for some time now. Weiss has recently developed an… interest in Ilia and had been asking Blake a lot of questions about the girl.

“Ilia Amitola, actually. She’s your girlfriend’s oldest friend. Shouldn’t you know these things?! Weiss snapped, poking Yang in the back of her head. “And with how exceptional she was at Haven, I think she deserves to be better remembered.”

Yang snickered. “Weiss, I’m inclined to agree with Blake.” She said, looking over her shoulder at her mortified friend. “You’re awfully protective of her name, aren’t you? Considering that you don’t know her? And you’re a little too interested in her for it to be as friendly as you claim. Are you sure you don’t want to be her Gal Pal?” Yang grinned cheekily up at her friend.

“I- you- how dare-“ Weiss sputtered uncontrollably, face matching her partner’s cloak. “You are as insufferable as Blake!” She huffed, getting off of Yang and storming to the door as Yang laughed.

“You love us!”

Weiss chose to not even dignify her with an answer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - platonic freezerburn lap pillow.
> 
> Featuring Suffering Weiss and Obvious as fuck Blake.

Weiss was sitting on the edge of her bed looking at her scroll. It had been a long day of getting their weapons upgraded and honestly? For as much as she loved Ruby, she needed a break from her ramblings about weapons. A girl could take only so much. And she certainly wasn’t going to be the third wheel for… whatever it was that was happening between Blake and Yang.

Weiss smiled softly to herself as she remembered the two on the airship from Argus. Something had obviously changed. She could see it in the way Yang held Blake as she (very unnecessarily) apologised for something that wasn’t her fault. She saw it in Blake’s smile and the way Yang held her hand. It existed in the way Yang kept her hand on Blake’s side while she looked out at the Leviathan. But it mostly existed in the small moments between them. Every little look. Every little smile. Each step closer that Blake took to Yang. But most importantly? It was theirs. An Weiss was going to do what she could to help them keep it that way.

“Weiss!” The named woman sighed heavily. She loved them. She loved seeing them heal. She loved seeing whatever was happening blossom. But dear Gods she was not prepared for this. “You’re not going to believe this.” Yang giggled. Weiss quirked an eyebrow as Yang laid down on her bed, popping her head in Weiss’s lap. She froze for a moment before glaring down at her friend.

“What are you doing?!”

“Weiss. Prepare yourself.” Yang had the biggest, happiest smile that she had seen on the girl in a long time. Weiss felt he shoulders slump in resignation as she accepted her fate. “Blake Belladonna just added gold to her weapon!” Weiss felt her eyebrows shoot up. That was big. For a huntress to add a different colour to her weapon that wasn’t originally a part of colour scheme, it usually indicated something special to her. Weiss bit back a smirk. No guesses as to what, or rather who, was Blake’s inspiration.

“Gold? Hmm. That’s… interesting.” Weiss murmured teasingly. “Who ever could she have been inspired by?” She added sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. Yang pouted and poked her cheek.

“Look, Ice Queen. I need somebody to geek out over this with. Could you at least pretend to be excited? I mean…” Yang frowned. “I don’t even know if it’s me.” Weiss felt a nerve twitch under her right eye. Great. She was developing a tic. Please don’t let this set up a pattern of oblivious dunces who continually dance around one another.

“Well. Did she say anything?” Weiss asked with a weary sigh. How many times would she have to “wingwoman” for these two dorks?

“Yeah. She said, and I quote, “I’ve recently realised that gold is very important to me. I think that it’s only fitting to have it represented in the extension of my souls.” Weiss blinked. And then she smacked her forehead.

“You oblivious idiot!” She groaned as though she were in great pain. “She’s absolutely talking about you. Who else would it be?!”

“…Sun?” Yeah. Weiss was definitely developing a tic.

“She hasn’t brought him up. At all.” She growled out, flicking Yang between her eyes. “Whereas with you, she a) can’t stop looking at you with the most sickeningly sweet expression, b) needs to be as close to you as possible and c) has literally cudddled up with you because she claimed to be cold! These blankets are heated! How was she cold!” Weiss flailed her arms, voice raising in exasperation. What was she going to do with these two?!

“Wow.” Yang muttered, sitting up with a blush coating her face. “I… never thought of it like that. Thanks, Weiss.” She smiled gratefully before smirking. “I could have done without the attitude, though.”

Weiss really was going to suffer. Wasn’t she?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - platonic monochrome snark

“Blake.”

“Hmm?”

“You’re pouting.” Blake turned to glare at Weiss Schnee as she sat at their desk smirking at her. She could hear Ruby talking excitedly with Penny in the next room. “Surely you are capable of existing without Yang for longer than an hour.” Weiss teased.

“Of course I am. What? Am I not allowed to miss my best friend?” Blake snapped, her faunus ears heating up.

“Of course you are, Blake.” Weiss cooed. “But one, she’s been gone for not even ten minutes and you’re already pining for her. And two, are you sure that_ “best friend”_ is the phrase you want to go with?” Blake let out a growl.

“What exactly do you mean by that, Weiss?”

“Oh please. You’re smitten.”

“I- you! So what if I am? Can you blame me?!” Blake sputtered.

“Yes, actually.” Weiss smirked. “What do you see in her, exactly? She’s loud and reckless, stubborn and-“ Blake interrupted.

“Beautiful and kind? Intelligent in so many ways and the most compassionate person I’ve ever met? Gentle and sweet? Despite the fact that she can rip an Ursa in half with her bare hands? She’s charming and everything I’ve ever wanted?!” Blake crosses her arms and glowered at a very shocked Weiss. “Didn’t you have a thing for the poster boy of a boy band? At least my girl’s more than meets the eye!”

When Weiss’s smirk softened into a fond smile, Blake felt her embarrassment kick in.

“Your girl, hmm?” Weiss hummed playfully.

“… Oh Gods. I have it so bad.” She groaned into her pillow as Weiss laughed.

“Oh Blake. You’re such a mess.”

“Tell me something that I don’t know.” Blake paused for a minute before grinning deviously at her friend. “_Weiss-icle.” _Weiss’s eye twitched. “What’s wrong? Was that pun not _ice_ enough for you? Do you need to cool off?”

“I despise you.”

“You’re really _Blake_-ing my heart here, Weiss. _Schnee_ what I did there?” Blake snickered. “I think I really _Rose_ to the challenge.”

“I will throw you out of this window.”

“_Schnee Xiao Long_ it takes before my partner tries to _Yang_ you for that one!”

“You are an absolute gremlin. I hope you know that.”

Blake merely let out a cackle. She was very aware of that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- platonic monochrome “I love you.” “Yes, really.”

Blake sighed sadly as she watched Weiss practice her fencing technique. Ruby was talking with Penny and Yang was in their room making adjustments to her arm. She and Weiss had gone to practice on their sword work. Unfortunately, with Weiss’s family thoroughly disowning her because her father is a complete asshat, Weiss was throwing herself into her training with reckless abandon. It was eerily similar to when Blake was running into a brick wall over Torchwick. She understood her friends’ worry now.

“It’s okay if you’re hurting, Weiss.” Blake called softly. Weiss scoffed at her.

“I’m fine, Blake. I don’t need them. I’m perfectly fine on my own.” Blake felt her heart chip. She had been the exact same way after leaving the White Fang. It had taken her so long to get out of that toxic mindset. She still struggled with it at times, but she knew that she needed her friends. Her family. And there was no shame in that.

Blake frowned. She just needed to get through to her. As she was brainstorming, an idea came to mind. She recalled how Yang had gotten her to calm down and take it easy; she had opened up to Blake. Told her story. Maybe Blake could do that with Weiss. Granted, she couldn’t tell Weiss much. The only person she trusted enough to talk about Adam in great detail to was Yang. But she could talk a little.

“When I left the White Fang, I didn’t immediately go to Beacon. I was on my own for six months beforehand.” Weiss had paused, turning her head to listen. “I was convinced that not only did I not need anyone, but that I didn’t deserve it. When I joined team RWBY, I found it hard to accept your friendship. I didn’t believe that I deserved it. Adam had so thoroughly manipulated me that I forgot what it was to be respected. Loved. That’s why I was… combative, I guess. I didn’t want to be loved. Because to me, love was pain. And I believed that, one way or another, somebody was going to get hurt.” Blake stood up and slowly walked over to Weiss. “It’s been a long and hard road in unlearning those lessons. And I’m still unlearning them. But I know that I deserve safety. I deserve love and kindness. And I am never going to let anyone steal that from me again.”

“…Blake…”

“I know that your family taught you that you have to earn love and respect. But that couldn’t be further from the truth. I know it probably doesn’t mean much coming from me, but you’re like a sister to me, Weiss. I love you.”

“…r-really?” Weiss asked, voice small and hurt. Blake felt an odd maternal pang. If anyone tried to hurt this girl, she’d show them why they say that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Not that Weiss needed protecting.

“Yes, really. We all do- Oof!” Blake grunted as Weiss jumped up and wrapped her arms around her neck. Blake hesitantly curled her arms around her friend’s waist and held her close.

“I love you, too. All of you.”

They both shared a similar tale. One of manipulation and hurt. But they had both escaped their monsters and now had the opportunity to heal and grow. To learn what real love, in all it’s forms, looked like. They both deserved it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - platonic lady big “I made it for you!” “I can see that.”

Blake was sitting in their dorm room in Atlas, waiting for Yang to be done with her arm upgrade when Ruby ran into the room.

Blake! I’m glad I found you. Here!” Blake quirked an eyebrow. Where else would she be? She glanced down at the black rectangular metal casing that Ruby had shoved into her hands excitedly. It looked like it a component for Gambol Shroud. She smiled softly when she noticed the golden dragons decorating it. It would go perfectly with her reforged weapon. “I made it for you!”

“I can see that.” Blake murmured fondly. “What is it?” She bit back a smile as Ruby lit up and went into detail about it. Apparently, it would allow her hold more dust canisters for her shadow clones. It was one of the sweetest, nerdiest gifts she had ever been given.

“Thank you, Ruby.” She said softly, leaning down to briefly headbutt the top of Ruby’s head affectionately.

“You’re welcome, Blake.” Ruby grinned up at her and jumped to her feet. “Maybe now Yang’ll get the hint. You two need to get together already. I want a sister-in-law before I die!” Blake sputtered and threw her pillow at Ruby who immediately used her semblance to dart across the room and grab her own pillow to brandish it at Blake.

“Your duel has been accepted!”

The resulting pillow fight was definitely worth the embarrassment.


	10. A Sickly Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the “Do you want me to spend the night?” sick prompt.

“Ruby? Yang?”

Blake’s voice echoed into the silence of her best friend’s home and she found herself frowning as she moved towards the light switch. Something wasn’t quite right and she soon felt the fur on her ears puff up slightly, her amber eyes darting around anxiously. It reminded her a little  _ too  _ much of the days when she returned home to Adam sitting in the dark of their apartment, the scent of cigarettes and alcohol on his breath as he ranted about another one of her failings. Failings that she now knew had been made up on his behalf.

Still…, despite having left him behind three years and grown past her pain, it still ached painfully some days.

“Ruby?” She called, her body shifting into a defensive posture as she made her way to the bedrooms of the house, quickly falling into her old and instructive and protective stance. “Yang?”

A low groan came from Ruby’s room and Blake was quick to move silently to her door, bracing her hand on the door knob and taking a deep breath before opening it. “Ruby?”

A pained whine met her ears and she blinked at the sight of one Ruby Rose curled up in a nest of blankets, staring miserably up at Blake. Her cheeks were flushed, her skin pale and she shivered despite wearing several warm layers. “Blaaaaake. I’m siiiiiick.” 

“I can see that.” Blake said softly as she let out a shaky, relieved breath and walked over to sit at her friend’s hip. “Where’s Yang? She usually takes care of you when you’re sick.”

“I’m  _ not  _ a kid, Blake. I don’t  _ need _ to be taken care of.” Ruby mumbled irritably. Though, bundled up and pouting, she looked more like a child than ever. “Yang got called into work.”

“That explains why she didn’t answer my calls.” Blake sighed, rolling her eyes. The Winchesters were less than ideal employers and she knew that Yang  _ needed  _ this job. “Well. I guess that means I’ll have to step in for her. Do you want me to spend the night? I’ll order some comfort food. We can watch some dumb movies. It’ll be great.” She added with a warm smile as Ruby scrunched her nose up adorably.

“Are you sure?” Ruby asked quietly, covering her mouth as a ragged cough left her throat. “I don’t wanna be a bother, Blake.”

“You being here all alone, unable to get yourself food and water is going to bother me. Now… have you showered today?”

“No…”

“Right. I’m going to run you a warm bath and while you’re getting cleaned up, I’ll order some soup from that place you and your sister go feral over.” Blake said, chuckling under her breath when Ruby’s tired silver eyes lit up. “Then we can eat and watch that “Live Soft” movie you love so much, yeah?”

Ruby nodded and soon enough, they found themselves sitting side by side on the Xiao Long-Rose couch, eating soup and watching movies. Ruby was bundled up in a fresh pair of pyjamas, her blankets tucked around her as she leaned weakly against Blake, who had happily stolen one of Yang’s oversized shirts to wear for the night. Blake tucked her bare legs beneath her and blinked down at the top of Ruby’s head in surprise when the younger girl’s head dropped against her shoulder, soft, kittenish snored leaving her as she fell asleep.

Blake’s attempts at moving her were thwarted by the distressed, sleepy whine that left Ruby’s throat as she nuzzled into Blake’s collar. Blake sighed softly, rolling her eyes as she curled an arm around her friend’s shoulders and pulled her closer. She didn’t have the heart to disturb Ruby, who clearly needed the rest. So, she turned the tv down and changed the channel to her favourite soap opera and reclined into her seat, allowing her very sick friend to use her as a pillow for the night.

* * *

It was late by the time Yang arrived back home. She was tired from running security for the Winchesters and she was worried about her little sister. But as she entered her home, she blinked in tired confusion at the sound of her tv coming from her living room. Quietly, she followed the noise and froze as she approached the couch, her heart slowly melting as she processed the sight before her of one Blake Belladonna holding a very sick Ruby Rose protectively close.

It probably didn’t help that Blake was wearing Yang’s shirt and looked far too cute in it.

Yang smiled softly, stepping forward to feel Ruby’s forehead gently and breathing out a sigh of relief when she felt her now much cooler temperature. Pleased, she stood and turned to a slumbering Blake, whose black cat ears twitched in her sleep. Yang swallowed thickly as she reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Blake’s human ear, her fingers tracing her best friend’s jawline gently before she pulled away and shook her head. She sighed and made her way to her bathroom, stripping and quickly showering and changing into her pyjamas and snagging a spare blanket from her bed. She made her way back to Blake and wedged herself in between Blake and the armrest, her heart skipping a beat when Blake snuggled into her side as easily as she did when she was awake. Yang placed the blanket around them and gently kissed the top of Blake’s head before closing her eyes and slowly drifting off.

In the morning, when they would wake, they would find that Ruby had silently slunk away, oblivious to the knowing smirk on her lips as she snapped a quick photo and sent it to their friend group chat as she headed back to her room.


End file.
